<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prep x Goth Solidarity by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649232">Prep x Goth Solidarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Second-Hand Embarrassment, all alien crewmates, black is an aqueous cephalopod-like alien, blue is an alien who is just water, cyan is a frigid ice alien, idiots to lovers, only one of them is murderous, pink is a plant alien, slow burn speed run, white is an alien made out of stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was an Impostor; She was a Crewmate, can I make it anymore obvious? He was an alien, she did the tasks, what more can I say?<br/>No but really, on this space mission, everyone (but Purple) is an alien who all have the same goal: Travel! There IS a murderous impostor on the loose, but no one's really been able to pinpoint who it is since they all do a buddy system now. Since then, there's been no discovery of a body, but why? Pink's only giddy about this because she got to buddy up with her biggest crush, Black! She hopes he likes her too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prep x Goth Solidarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was pissed that there were (to my knowledge) no Black x Pink Fics and my fiancé and I use black and pink so I had to remedy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why Black chose Pink to be a buddy with her, she'd never know.</p><p>Cyan and White? <em>Obvious</em>, they'd been crushing on each other since the voyage began, and now they're thinking about having a date right on the ship! It's kind of silly to Pink, but she's happy for the both of them. They won't stop holding hands and clanking helmets together though, and it's incredibly distracting when Pink's trying to connect some wires together in Electrical.</p><p>Blue and Purple? They're <em>not</em> dating, but they can stand each other's company enough, both of them revealed themselves to be Asexual so the others wouldn't get any ideas.</p><p>But Black? He wordlessly raised his hand when Pink asked who she should buddy up with; and it wasn't like she was the last one standing for it, it was actually Purple, so he <em>could</em> have chosen to buddy with Purple.</p><p>The worst part is, she thought that he was onto her regarding her true identity. How was she going to tell her fellow friends that she was, in fact, an alien? Not that serious, only a plant species, so she couldn't have eaten the other crewmates if she <em>wanted</em> to, but still a bit odd! </p><p>The crewmates have all chosen to name each other after their suit colors, but Pink's real name was Bloxom, and she wished so desperately for Black to use her name. Oh, she sighed dreamily at the thought of it. Swinging her legs on one of the chairs in Navigation, she watched Black mess around with some buttons. Sure, she had no idea what he was doing, but he looked so cute doing it!</p><p>Bloxom wondered when she would tell Black that she needed a certain accommodations in her quarters for a <em>reason; </em>Like her sunlamp and her soil "pool". Not that it was just for the aesthetics, but the ship was normally dark and cold, it would practically make her petal-hair wither! Or maybe how she never consumed anything in the cafeteria either, other than bottles of water. In her defense, none of the crewmates really ate anything normal <em>either</em>, Like how Cyan ate whole ice cubes or White "eating" heat waves. Blue and Black both ate minerals, but worst of all, Purple ate...<em>Pizza</em>. Pineapple on it, too!</p><p>If they were, by coincidence, all aliens, Purple was the worst of them all. </p><p>Bloxom swiveled her chair to face Black more, "Hey, Black...Do you have an actual name?" She began. I mean, she was curious! She was sick of just calling him by his suit color. </p><p>Black actually stopped messing with the data in navigation. He swiveled his chair to face <em>her </em>more. "Why do you inquire it?"</p><p>"Well..I-I wanted to get to know more about you! We <em>are</em> in a buddy system after all!" Bloxom's cheeks warmed. His voice made her want to burst.</p><p>Black sat back in his chair, taking a second to ponder what he was going to say. "Il'hjanep", He stated. </p><p>"Il'hjanep...?" Bloxom had no idea how to replicate his pronunciation, "Can I call you Neppy?"</p><p>Il'hjanep didn't protest nor agree. He idly punched in more coordinates, then started to talk again: "What is yours?"</p><p>"Oh! Um. Bloxom. It's Bloxom."</p><p>"It is a pleasant name." </p><p>Oh, just when her cheeks started to feel normal, they went back to flushed. Bloxom started fidgeting with her gloves, wanting to go and dig herself back into her soil pool, and go to sleep for the rest of the journey.</p><p>"It sounds. Foreign, your name, that is." Bloxom stammered, was he an alien too?</p><p>"My name is perfectly common in my home planet."</p><p>"Earth?"</p><p>"No, Titan." </p><p>"<strong><em>The Saturn Moon</em></strong>?" Bloxom nearly fell out of her chair.</p><p>Neppy nodded, "Surprised? It is a marvelous, rich civilization. Submerged in deep liquid methane of course, but rich nonetheless."</p><p>Last time Bloxom was stuck in a science class, her teacher said Titan was uninhabited. The most that was there were monsters hundreds, thousands of feet tall even, ripping each other apart. Was he lying?</p><p>"Neppy, are you sure?" Bloxom raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He swiveled away from her and turned his head away awkwardly. Bloxom felt the room suddenly become tense.</p><p>"Where are <em>you</em> from? If you claim to know so much about my home, I assume you are a suspicious impostor and have no choice but to report y-"</p><p>"I-I don't know, actually!" </p><p>Bloxom's interruption caused Neppy to whip his chair back in her direction: "What do you mean you do not know?"</p><p>"I was found as a baby on Earth, but.." Bloxom nervously removed her helmet. She clearly didn't <em>look</em> human. Humans don't have flower-shaped pupils, or light-green skin, or seeds as freckles, or even petals as hair!</p><p>Neppy sat back on his chair once more. He examined her carefully, too carefully. Bloxom started to sweat.</p><p>"Are you a plant species? You seem to have traits of that of a 'Lily' species on Earth. Yet you stand up, speak, and move like a human. Perhaps you are a scientific experiment?" He rested his chin on his fist.</p><p>"N..No! I don't think so, at least." Bloxom frowned, sighing heavily: "I'm from the 1960's, the Space Race; you heard of it? The Humans deemed me viable enough to go to save money on food since all I need is sunlight, and my sunlamp in my room provides enough."</p><p>"The 1960's? I am from 1933." Neppy gasped the slightest bit.</p><p>Bloxom put a hand to her mouth, "So you mean to tell me we're all from different planets <em>and</em> time periods?" </p><p>"That would seem why all you know how to sing is 'Abba'."</p><p>The plant squinted her eyes, "How do you know about Abba?"</p><p>"Purple showed me this thing humans use, 'Google'. So I 'googled' every lyric you have ever sung and needless to say you are quite the avid fan." </p><p>"My caretakers sung it a lot to me, they assumed it'd help me grow. Purple also showed me a lot of...'Weezer', and so I can't stop singing that either!"</p><p>"Your singing voice is a task-hindering tool. It does not allow me to complete my tasks quickly." </p><p>"Oh.." Bloxom's petals drooped.</p><p>"N-Not to say that it is bad." Neppy hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder, "I just. I prefer to finish my tasks as quickly as possible, and when you sing, I would rather hear that instead."</p><p>Pink wished she had put her helmet back on. Her cheeks were a dark green now.</p><p>"Say, are you what the humans call: 'blushing?'" Black put his hand on one of her cheeks now, "I do declare you appear. Quite cute. But I say it does not seem fair that you are the only one with your helmet off."</p><p>"Oh that's okay, uh, you don't have to take yours off if you don't want to!" Bloxom managed to sputter out.</p><p>"No, I insist."</p><p>Neppy took his hand away from her cheek, twisting the helmet off, making a little <em>fssh</em> sound as it came off. Bloxom nearly dropped her own helmet.</p><p>The easiest way she could describe him was. An octopus? The eight-legged things from Earth that apparently are popular to eat? </p><p>But as he removed one of his gloves, she counted more and more tentacles. There were clearly more than eight. His almost diamond-shaped head had three eyes, and a vertical mouth, almost like a flytrap, but had razor-sharp teeth, and his pupils? Cross-shaped. Her education could only identify him as a predator. </p><p>"Are you...Frightened?" He muttered, leaning in closer. Was he going to kill her? Some of his tentacles began to wrap around her, constricting her in place.</p><p>Bloxom gulped. She could only do one thing. She placed her hands on his 'cheeks', and kissed the place where a mouth would go if he had a human one.</p><p>"Not at all.. I was afraid I'd scare <em>you</em> with my appearance." She mused, wrapping her hands around him to pull him into a hug.</p><p>This left Neppy speechless. He didn't release his grip on her, only softened it. His actual mouth lay agape. Did she just do the ritual of "kissing" to him? And did he <em>enjoy</em> it?</p><p>"Aw.. How cute!"</p><p>From the entrance of the Navigation room, stood Cyan and White, hand-in-hand, with both of them gawking at the scene that unfurled between Pink and Black.</p><p>"Took you guys long enough, come on, Purple is cooking this thing they call "cake"! We wanted to tell you guys, but clearly, we were interrupting. Sorry!" Cyan giggled, squeezing White's hand and clanking his helmet with his boyfriend's.</p><p>"By the way, we're also-also not human. We figured it out a few days ago when we tried to kiss without our helmets, but neither of us have tangible mouths." White cleared his throat.</p><p>As the both of them turned to leave, the both of them burst into another fit of giggles, "That was so cute.." Then, they trailed off, leaving the pair alone.</p><p>Bloxom looked at the entrance, then at Neppy, Neppy still sitting flabberghasted.</p><p>Well, only one thing to do! Bloxom plopped her helmet back on, then grabbed one of Neppy's tentacles, "I guess we should go try and eat cake with them?"</p><p>"I guess so..?" Neppy nervously placed his helmet back on, and fit his tentacles into the loose glove once more.</p><p>He really was planning on murdering Pink, that was the only reason he even buddied up with her in the first place, but seeing as she was the only crewmate aside from White and Cyan to see him without his helmet and <em>hadn't</em> screamed out of fear, he guessed he should probably not do that. Besides, she was adorable, and maybe he liked the feeling of kissing her, even if he didn't have a mouth. Holding 'hands' with her was nice too. </p><p>He could get used to being around Pink for more stuff like this.</p><p>Oh well, he guessed he could get rid of Purple. Purple was suspicious enough anyways.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>